Pyrrhic
by mochii-sama
Summary: To win, one must sacrifice. Time and money could be exchanged to be on top. Sometimes even people. So in the end, is winning ever worth losing the one you love?
1. Author's Message

/ˈpɪrɪk/

 _adjective_

(of a victory) won at too great a cost to have been worthwhile for the victor.

* * *

I started this in 2014 but never published more than three chapters.

I decided to delete everything and start fresh.

As of now, I'm going to attempt to finish rewriting this fanfic.

I hope you enjoy and happy reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you even love me?"

Akane's voice trembled as she asked the red head in front of her. At this point in time, she didn't care about everyone around them, she just wanted a clear answer.

"No."

A couple of gasps arose from the others at the blunt answer. He was never the type to sugar coat what he said, whether it was someone important to him or not. His girlfriend was no exception.

"You truly are the worst, Kagami."

Akane covered her face with her perfectly manicured hands. She didn't want to look at him for another second. She didn't want to be second to basketball. She didn't want to be hurt anymore.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. Then another. And another.

Soon, her meticulous make up started mixing in her tears and running more than her nose already was.

"I am your girlfriend. Can't you at least make an effort to be with me or get to know me? For the past three months, you have been ignoring me for the stupid basketball tournament and-"

She abruptly stopped out of fear when her eyes felt Kagami's intense glare.

"We're over! I should've broken up with you before the tournament! That would've been best!" she cried before running out the door.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you break up on Christmas night," Aomine laughed.

"Stupid ganguro*!" Momoi screamed as she threw a pillow at him, "Don't say that!"

"You don't really know how to treat a girl, do you?" Kise chuckled, "I'll go find her so make sure you look after Asamicchi when she comes. If you treat her the way you treat your girl, I will kiss you."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami groaned at Kise's empty threat.

Kise took off in search of Akane whilst everyone in the room resumed the cheery Christmas atmosphere. He jogged down a lit path until he saw the silhouette of a girl in the distance.

"Guess who?" Kise sang as he covered Akane's eyes.

Akane sniffed and turned around to see the handsome blonde. Kise saw a face stained with eye shadow and black tears. He laughed.

"H-hey! Don't laugh at me!" Akane yelled trying to conceal her face.

Kise went to stand in front of her and pulled her face to his chest.

"I'm sorry. It must've hurt a lot when he-"

"It did."

Kise didn't say another word. He silently stood and listened to the whimpers and cries of the small girl in his embrace. He felt her warm body quiver and shake as she recalled Kagami's harsh reply. She suddenly pushed him away.

"Your white shirt is dirty now!" she gasped, "Oh no. And it's an expensive too. I'm so sorry! What do I do-"

"It's ok," Kise grinned, "On the bright side, your beautiful face is all clean now."

Akane felt her face turn red in an instant.

"Tonight, we'll do whatever you want. All you have to do is name it," Kise smiled and gestured towards the rows of shops that were open.

"Then...ice cream?"

"Sure. Let's go."

 _Knock knock._

Momoi rushed to open the door and brought the person in. Kagami anticipated meaningless chatter from Kise but was instead surprised by the sound of heels being taken off and girly giggles.

In walked a pretty face dulled by the long hours of a crazy Christmas shift. The girl next to Momoi took off a heavy trench coat to reveal a monochromatic waitress uniform decorated with colourful stains at the hem. This girl wasn't a stranger to Kagami, in fact, she attended the same school as him.

"Asami."

The girl turned and faced the redhead.

"That'd be me."

He gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Where's Kise?"

Asami's tired eyes scanned the room for a blonde. She could see all sorts of crazy hair colours ranging from green to blue to red to pink, but no blonde. Unable to find Kise, she faced Kagami with a confused expression.

"Where's my boyfriend?"

* * *

*ganguro: an alternative fashion trend distinguished by a dark tan and contrasting makeup

* * *

What did you think? :)

Comment below!

l  
l  
V


	3. Chapter 2

Upon realising the absence of her boyfriend, she immediately put on her coat and headed for the door. Momoi gently pulled her back by the wrist and smiled.

"Why don't you stay here? We can wait for him together!"

She looked down at her phone. 1:04AM.

"Will he be back soon?"  
"Probably."  
"Ok."

The doorbell rang. Asami excitedly jumped to her feet and hurried to the door. Everyone could hear the sound of a door closing before the aroma of pizza wafted into the living room. An upset Asami entered with a large pizza box and placed it down before taking a seat next to Midorima.

"Woohoo! This is what I'm talking about!" a drunk Aomine shouted before Momoi's strong hand landed on his face.

"You have no tact for women you stupid gorilla!"

Asami tried to hold back her tears, calling Kise and holding the phone to her ear. Midorima watched her stoically until a voicemail was played.

"Today's fortune for Scorpios are horrid."  
"How do you know I'm a-"  
"Kise told me."

Fatigue started to blur her vision. Her eyelids had suddenly become heavier. As she yawned, Asami tapped Riko and whispered, "I'm going home now, bye."

Riko gasped, "You can't go home now, it's too late and dangerous," as she dragged Asami into a room. She sat her down on the bed and reassured the tired girl, "Just rest first, I'll wake you up when Kise comes back."

After Riko left the room, she called Kise once again. No answer.

Disappointed, she lay down in the bed and waited for sleep to take her.

Warm sun rays shone on Asami's face, waking her up. She could feel a warm body hugging her from behind. Perhaps Kise had come back and taken her home. Smiling, stretched and opened her eyes.

She wasn't home. The room was empty besides a few basketball magazines on the bedside table and a basketball on the floor by the door. A strong arm wrapped around Asami's waist - she immediately froze.

"I love you," the voice whispered. "I love you so much-"

Asami turned around.

"Tetsu-kun. I love you Tetsu-kun..."

She half laughed upon seeing Momoi and Riko sharing the same bed as her. Trying her best not to wake them up, she slowly slipped out of Momoi's grasp and tip toed towards the door. Going past the living room, she glimpsed at the bunch of boys lay sprawled all over the floor.

Holding the handle to the front door, she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

It was Kagami. He stood in the hallway dressed in a tank top and basketball shorts.

"Are you going home?"  
"This is my home. I'm going on a run."

She held the door open for him and started to walk home, which was coincidentally in the same direction as his morning jog.

"Could you ask Kise if Akane is okay?"  
"Ask her yourself."

Kagami let out a hearty laugh to cover up his embarrassment then gave a slight wave goodbye before accelerating into the distance.

Asami checked her phone upon arriving at the door of her apartment. 9:37AM. Digging into the pocket of her trench coat, she found the key and entered quietly in case Kise was still asleep. She entered her room, excited to see her boyfriend after a day of anticipation.

Kise lay in bed, whispering into the ear of the figure in his embrace. Both immediately looked up and froze at the sight of Asami.

She could see that the girl wore one of Kise's shirts that Asami worked many hours to buy. She could also see the very slight remnants of makeup on the girl's face. She could see the girl's lips curl into a smile.

"Kagami wanted me to ask you something."

Kise immediately sat up, feigning ignorance to his current situation and sweetly asked, "What?"

Asami kept eye contact with the girl then cleared her throat.

"He wanted to know if Akane was okay."

* * *

What did you think? :)

Comment below!

l  
l  
V


	4. Chapter 3

Asami waited for the front door to close before sitting on the bed. She proceeded to lie down next to Kise, pushing away his arms which playfully flung in her direction. Eventually, she gave into his persistence, allowing herself to be embraced tightly.

Kise could feel erratic jerky breathing. He watched as she silently cried, wiping her tears on the sleeves of her white work blouse.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She shook her head.

Planting a kiss on her forehead, he tightened his embrace and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

Kise waited for his feelings to be verbally reciprocated, but it never came. Asami took a towel and a new change of clothes into the bathroom, ignoring Kise's lighthearted 'I love you's.

A refreshed Asami entered the room, sitting on the floor in front of the wardrobe mirror to do her makeup.

"Where are you going?"  
"Work."

Kise observed intently from the comfort of the warm bed.

"Is that mascara?"  
"No, it's eyeliner. Don't pretend to be nice now."

He pulled the blanket over his head, offended yet completely aware what she said was correct. A cold gust of air brushed against Kise as she pulled the blanket from him.

She kissed him.

"If you can't do sex after marriage, we should break up."  
"No, I can! It won't happen again, I promise."

Asami gave a pained smile then walked out the door.

"Okay, I forgive you. My shift starts at noon so I'm going now, bye."  
"Bye, I love you."

She turned around and looked at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Asami!"

She turned around to see everyone at the Christmas party the previous night.

"Table for seven please!" Momoi exclaimed.

Asami smiled and led them to a table by a large window.

"Sorry about bothering you at work," Kagami whispered through gritted teeth, "Riko and Momoi wanted to see you."

"It doesn't bother me."

Asami brought menus and continued her job without talking to Kagami much. He reminded her too much of Akane. On the other hand, she enjoyed listening to the others.

"Oha Aha says today is a bad day for Scorpios. Your lucky item is a samurai figurine."  
"T-thank you."

"Sorry, could one of you guys text Kise and tell him I'll be working until very late?"

Momoi proceeded to text the blonde whilst sipping on her strawberry smoothie. Although there were plenty of tables, most of the orders came from Kagami, who basically breathed in everything placed in front of him.

One by one, people started paying for their meals and leaving the cafe. Eventually, only Kagami and a mountain of plates, cups and the nearby McDonalds' cheeseburger wrappers. Asami overheard her cheery coworker printing the bill. Kagami simply stood there, smiling uncomfortably at the cost.

"That'll be 6500 yen."

Opening his nearly empty wallet, he took out the few coins that he had.

 _Dammit! Why did I eat so much?_

Taking out her own wallet, Asami returned his coins and shooed him away from the counter.

Strolling out of the shop front, Asami was stopped by an eager Kagami leaning against the brick wall.

"It's late so I thought I'd take you home."

The two walked in a silence broken by Kagami's occasional throat clearing and vibrations from text messages.

"S-so, did Kise say anything about Akane?"

Asami looked into Kagami's darting eyes.

"She slept with him."

* * *

What did you think? :)

Comment below!

l  
l  
V


End file.
